Happiness for you
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Ketika sebuah perasaan membutuhkan pengorbanan, akankah seorang Aomine meruntuhkan harga dirinya untuk rasa itu?


**Happiness for You**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fanfic butut ini punya saya. For Kiki ( jiyulie) dan Dinda ( Arisu_shfra). Maaf kalo ga terlalu dapet feelnya. :')

Thankyou Hime atas bantuan untuk suratnya

"_Pergilah mencari kebahagiaanmu, Satsuki. Berbahagialah bersama Tetsu."_

"_Kau bodoh, Dai-chan."_

.

Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan mereka – Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi, serta teman-temannya yang lain – dari SMP Teikou.

Mereka akan menempuh pendidikan sekolah menengah atas di tempat yang berbeda-beda, terkecuali Momoi dan Aomine yang akan masuk ke Too Academy.

.

"Hei Kuroko, ayo kita pulang," kata Kagami setelah bel jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi.

"Sebentar," jawab Kuroko sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan di mejanya.

.

"Tetsu-kun! Kagami-kun!" Teriak sebuah suara tinggi, milik Momoi menyapa Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Oh, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun," balas Kuroko, tetap dengan nada suaranya yang datar.

"Huh, kenapa kau betah sekali menjadikan _dia,_ cahayamu yang terlalu remang ini, Tetsu," kata Aomine terkekeh, sambil menunjuk Kagami.

"APA KATAMU, HITAM?! MENTANG-MENTANG KAU INI HEBAT, KAU BISA SEENAKNYA MENGATAIKU?" Kagami – yang memang mudah terpancing, emosinya naik.

"HITAM?! DIAM KAMU, ALIS BERCABANG –" Balas Aomine.

Kemudian Kagami dan Aomine pun berantem, gontok-gontokan.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, sudahlah," kata Kuroko sambil menarik Kagami menjauh.

"Tapi, dia duluan yang mulai, Kuroko," teriak Kagami sambil menunjuk Aomine.

"Sudah, sudah! Untuk apa sih kalian bertengkar untuk masalah sepele?!" ucap Momoi kesal.

Pertengkaran itu pun diakhiri dengan damai.

"Ehm, Tetsu-kun, kau ada waktu tidak, hari sabtu nanti?" bisik Momoi pada Kuroko.

"Sabtu? Tentu. Ada apa?" jawab Kuroko.

"Maukah kau pergi berkencan denganku?" Terlihat wajah Momoi yang _blushing_.

"Ah – _sure_."

"Ga usah bisik-bisik gitu, Satsuki. Aku dengar loh," kata Aomine.

Momoi hanya terkekeh.

.

Hari Sabtu..

"Hei Kise – kenapa kau malah mengajakku, hah? Kau bisa mengajak yang lain," protes Aomine. Aomine cerita pada Kise kalo Kuroko dan Momoi akan pergi bersama di akhir pekan. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Kise justru tertarik untuk "menguntit" mereka.

"Aku sudah mengajak mereka, Aominecchi, tapi tidak ada yang mau," jawab Kise.

Aomine manyun.

"Memang kau tidak penasaran dengan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Momoicchi dan Kurokocchi?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku mengintip mereka berdua? Lagipula itu bukan urusanku."

"Kau tidak mau liat Momoicchi? Dia cantik loh."

"Hmm? Biasa aja."

"Kau tidak seru, Aominecchi."

"Bodo."

"Hei itu Kurokocchi datang."

Aomine menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, melihat Momoi yang berdandan heboh dan Kuroko yang hanya mengenakan _polo shirt_. "Ck, aku tidak mengerti apakah Satsuki yang terlalu berlebihan ataukah Tetsu yang terlalu santai," Gerutunya.

.

Hari itu Kuroko dan Momoi berkeliling kota, mulai dari makan es krim dan minum kopi di café terdekat, hingga pergi ke taman ria.

Saat akan pulang, Kuroko menghadiahkan sebuah boneka beruang besar untuk Momoi.

"Kyaaa, ini untukku, Kuroko? Terima kasih!" kata Momoi berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Ambillah," jawab Kuroko sambil menyerahkan boneka beruang itu.

.

"Hei, Hei, Dai-chan, lihat, aku dapat _teddy bear_ dari Tetsu-kun," kata Momoi pada Aomine, pada malam harinya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Selamat ya," jawab Aomine sekenanya. Terbesit sedikit perasaan.. Kesal? Senang? Atau apalah itu.

"Huh, Dai-chan ga seru," gerutu Momoi.

"Berisik, aku capek. Sudah ya, aku ke kamar dulu," balas Aomine setengah malas dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Kuroko, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali," tanya Kagami pada Kuroko saat mereka selesai latihan.

"Beberapa hari terakhir badanku seperti tidak bertenaga, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko sambil membersihkan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya.

"Kau tidak sakit kan, Kuroko?" sambung Riko.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa lemah sekali, _kantoku_," jawab Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Kau bisa jalan kan, Kuroko? Ayo pulang," ajak Kagami.

"Tentu saja," Kuroko segera berdiri – tapi ia dengan segera terhuyung dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak ditahan oleh Kagami. Kemudian Kagami mengangkat Kuroko dan menggendongnya dipunggungnya.

"Kau sudah cek ke dokter, Kuroko?" Tanya Riko.

"Belum, tidak perlu, _kantoku_," jawab Kuroko.

"Pokoknya kalau besok atau lusa kau belum sembuh, kau harus pergi ke dokter, Kuroko," teriak Riko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

_2 hari kemudian.._

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kuroko? Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Riko pada Kuroko sebelum mereka latihan.

"_Nope, kantoku_," jawab Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, nanti setelah latihan, kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Sekarang kau duduk saja," kata Riko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

"Apa penyakit yang di derita Kuroko, dokter?" Tanya Riko saat Kuroko sudah selesai diperiksa.

"Tidak bisa dipastikan sekarang, tapi ada kemungkinan dia menderita sirosis hati. Darahnya harus diperiksa di laboratorium untuk memastikan, bagaimana?" kata sang dokter.

"Cek sekarang saja, dokter. Biar penyakitku ini cepet sembuh," sahut Kuroko lemah.

"Baik, hasilnya bisa diambil besok," jawab sang dokter lalu mengambil sedikit darah Kuroko untuk diperiksa.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko kembali ke rumah sakit tersebut, ditemani oleh Kagami.

"Bagaimana, dokter?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Uhm… Sangat disayangkan, kau menderita sirosis hati stadium 3, Kuroko," kata sang dokter.

Kuroko dan Kagami terpaku ditempat. Straight forward.

"Tapi kalau kau bisa mendapat donor hati yang tepat, hidupmu bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Dan aku akan merujuk dirimu ke dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, Kuroko. Namanya dokter Daisuke, kau bisa menemuinya sekarang," lanjut dokter itu sambil tersenyum, seakan bisa membaca mimik wajah Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Baik, dokter," jawab Kuroko.

.

Ketika masuk ke ruangan dokter yang di maksud, Kagami dan Kuroko terpaku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Di balik meja itu, duduk seorang dokter berwibawa berambut hijau. Dengan sebuah boneka di sisi kiri meja-nya.

"Ah, kalian pasti Kuroko dan Kagami. Dokter Makoto sudah meneleponku barusan. Duduklah," kata dokter Daisuke. Kuroko (dan Kagami) nurut.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" Tanya Daisuke saat menangkap kalau Kuroko menatapnya terus.

"Dokter.. Apakah dokter memiliki hubungan dengan teman saya, Midorima-kun? Anda terlihat mirip sekali dengannya," Tanya Kuroko.

"Kau kenal Shintaro? Tentu saja, aku ayahnya," jawab Daisuke.

"Ah, souka," kata Kuroko singkat.

"_Anyway_, sepertinya kau sudah cukup lama menderita penyakit ini. Kenapa kau tidak memeriksakan dirimu lebih awal?"

"Aku merasa kalo perasaan lemasku itu hanya karena kelelahan setelah latihan, dokter. Dan saya tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan menderita penyakit yang sedemikian serius."

Lalu dokter-yang-ternyata-adalah-ayah-dari-Midorima-itu menjelaskan berbagai macam hal yang diperlukan untuk kesembuhan Kuroko.

.

.

"Shintaro," panggil Daisuke pada anaknya saat makan malam.

"Apa, _dad_?" Tanya Midorima.

"Kuroko sakit cukup parah," jawab Daisuke _to the point_. Midorima tersedak makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Ku.. Kuroko sakit? Bagaimana kau tau, dad? Sakit apa dia?"

"Dad yang akan menangani penyakitnya. Sirosis hati, stadium 3."

Midorima segera menghubungi anggota _Generation of Miracle_ mengenai penyakit yang diderita Kuroko.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian.._

Anggota _Generation of Miracle_ terpaku di ruang praktek milik Daisuke Midorima.

"Waktu Kuroko sudah tidak banyak. Jika kita tidak bisa segera menemukan donor liver yang tepat, dia tidak akan selamat, anak-anak," ucap dokter berambut hijau itu.

"_Dad_, memang tidak bisa dioperasi saja?" Tanya Midorima pada ayahnya.

"Shintaro, sudah berapa kali _dad_ katakan, sirosis hati yang diderita oleh Kuroko sudah masuk stadium lanjut. Sudah cukup terlambat untuk mengoperasinya."

.

.

"Dai-chan, temani aku pergi ke bank, dong," kata Momoi saat weekend.

"Males ah, pergi aja sendiri, aku mau tidur," jawab Aomine sekenanya.

"Ayo dong, Dai-chan," ucap Momoi sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu ya," kata Aomine lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

.

"Hei Satsuki," panggil Aomine saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju bank.

"Hmm?" jawab Momoi singkat.

"Aku mau nolongin Tetsu. Dia sakit dan butuh donor liver secepatnya."

Momoi terpaku.

"Ba.. Bagaimana cara kau menolongnya?"

"Dia bisa menggunakan liverku." Jawab Aomine singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Dai-chan?"

"Kau tahu apa yang bakal terjadi padaku, ga usah nanya, Satsuki."

"Ta.. Tapi kau tak harus mendonorkan livermu kan? Kita bisa meminta orang lain.. Aku ga mau kehilangan Tetsu dan dirimu, Dai-chan."

Seakan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Momoi, Aomine berkata, "Sudahlah Satsuki, aku ingin membantu Tetsu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Momoi berusaha menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari matanya. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dan menyeberang tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hei bodoh, awas!" teriak Aomine lalu menarik Momoi kepinggir. Agak terlambat sih, kaki kanan milik Aomine terserempet (mungkin lebih tepatnya terlindas) oleh truk yang akan menabrak Momoi. "AH—SIAL." Gerutu Aomine.

"Dai-chan…" Momoi panik.

"Heh, dengan begini aku punya alasan untuk membantu Tetsu," ucap Aomine terkekeh.

"DAI-CHAN, JANGAN NGOMONG GITU," ucap Momoi setengah membentak, lalu membawa Aomine ke rumah sakit, dibantu oleh orang-orang sekitar yang kebetulan melihat.

.

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan kaki-ku?" Tanya Aomine pada dokter yang menangani dirinya.

"Ini parah sekali, mungkin tidak bisa kembali seperti biasa," jawab sang dokter. Aomine terdiam.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"Apa itu?"

"Temanku sakit, dan aku ingin mendonorkan liverku. Bisakah kau memeriksa diriku?"

"Tapi konsekuensinya—"

"Aku tahu, dokter. Dan bisakah aku minta beberapa kertas dan bolpen? Aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu untuk 2 orang."

"Baiklah." Kata sang dokter mengalah.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian.._

"Hei Satsuki," panggil Aomine. Momoi memang sedang menemani Aomine di rumah sakit.

"Apa, Dai-chan?" Tanya Momoi.

"Ah, tidak jadi. Nanti saja. Kalau aku bilang sekarang, kau tidak akan mengizinkanku."

.

"Kau sudah bilang pada Satsuki, Aomine?" Tanya Midorima saat Momoi sudah pulang.

"Ga jadi. Kalau aku bilang, dia pasti marah dan tidak akan mengizinkanku mendonorkan liverku untuk Tetsu," jawab Aomine.

"Kau serius, Daiki?" Tanya Akashi.

"Huh, sejak kapan aku tidak serius dengan kata-kataku, Akashi?" ucap Aomine sambil menunjukkan senyum bangganya. "Lagipula operasinya akan dilangsungkan besok pagi kan? Kalau tidak segera dilaksanakan, Tetsu tidak akan selamat," lanjutnya.

.

"Aomine-kun, kau yakin mau akan keputusanmu?" Tanya Kuroko yang datang ke kamar rawat inap yang ditempati oleh Aomine ditemani oleh Kagami.

"Huh, tentu saja, Tetsu. Lihat wajahmu sudah pucat sekali begitu. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak bisa bermain basket lagi dengan kaki yang rusak begini," jawab Aomine.

"Huh tumben sekali kau jadi baik begini," kata Kagami mencibir.

"Diam kau, alis bercabang—" balas Aomine.

"Sialaaan—" Kagami menahan amarahnya.

"Kagami-kun, jangan begitu," ucap Kuroko sambil menahan Kagami.

.

_Keesokan harinya.._

"Satsuki, Aomine meninggalkan surat ini," kata Midorima sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Momoi.

Momoi menerima dan membaca surat itu.

_Satsuki, aku.. Ah, bagaimana caranya ini— Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana mau menulisnya. Aku tidak terbiasa menulis surat sih. Lebih enak ngomong langsung. Tapi waktuku udah ga banyak._

_Satsuki, __aku mendonorkan liverku untuk Tetsu.__Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini kepadanya, dan, ya, aku ingin kau bahagia.__Aku melakukan ini juga karena aku tak ingin kau menangis.. Kau tahu kan aku benci sekali saat kau menangis? Wajahmu berubah dari cantik menjadi jelek karena ingusan. Dan aku ingin kau tetap cantik, tersenyum bahagia, bersama Tetsu._

___Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai, Touou, dan semua teman-teman kita yang lainnya, ya? Aku lupa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Oh ya, dan sampaikan pada Kagami, aku akan menunggunya disini untuk pertandingan basket berikutnya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan kalah lagi padanya.__Jangan menangis, Satsuki.__Tunjukkanlah senyum tercantikmu untukku, karena aku akan selalu melihatmu dari surga."_

Air mata jatuh perlahan dari mata Momoi. "Kau bodoh, Dai-chan. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini, kan? Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

"Momoicchi.. Aku yakin Aominecchi sudah bahagia di sana karena sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Kurokocchi. Jangan menangis, Momoicchi, aku tahu, Aominecchi pasti tidak mau melihat air mata itu jatuh dari matamu," kata Kise lalu memeluk Momoi. Midorima, Akashi dan Murasakibara ikut menemani Momoi di rumah sakit malam itu.

.

Pemakaman Aomine berlangsung sendu. Momoi tidak berhenti menangis di pelukan Kuroko. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroko mendekati pusara milik Aomine dan berbisik, "Terima kasih, Aomine-kun. Aku akan menjaga milikmu yang berharga ini," lalu ia mengelus pelan pusara Aomine.

.

_12 years later…_

"Hikari, Hikaru, jangan lari-lari, nanti kalian jatuh!" Momoi mengingatkan anak-anak kembarnya.

"Berlari itu menyenangkan, _mom_!" ucap Hikaru.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Momoi, namanya juga anak-anak," kata Kuroko.

"Kurasa kau harus mengajari anak-anakmu itu bermain basket, Tetsu," ucap Akashi melihat kelincahan anak berumur 2.5 tahun itu.

"Lihat saja nanti, Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ya, setelah kepergian Aomine, hubungan Kuroko dan Momoi memang beranjak dari sekedar teman. Hubungan itu berakhir disebuah pernikahan dan dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar. Kuroko sendiri bekerja sebagai psikolog perkembangan anak sekaligus guru TK disebuah TK di dekat rumahnya. Hari itu Kuroko, Momoi, Kagami, serta anggota _Generation of Miracle_ pergi ke makam Aomine untuk menjenguk teman mereka yang kini sudah berada di surga.

"Aomine-kun, kau pasti sudah senang di sana. Aku sudah berhasil menjaga sesuatu yang kau titipkan padaku, dan aku akan selalu menjaganya. Dan kau akan melihat anak-anak ini menjadi seperti dirimu, Aomine-kun," bisik Kuroko pada pusara Aomine. "Hikaru, Hikari, ucapkan salam pada Aomine _oji-san_," lanjut Kuroko pada anak-anaknya.

"Halo Aomine _oji-san_, aku harap kita bisa bertemu," kata Hikari, yang dilanjutkan dengan anggukan Hikaru.

"Kurasa jika Aomine masih ada di dunia ini, dia akan senang sekali bertemu dengan anak-anak ini," ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamata-nya.

Ucapan Midorima diiringi dengan senyuman tipis dari teman-temannya.

.

.

_**OMAKE:**_

Sekembalinya _generation of miracle_ ke rumah masing-masing, Kuroko membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah surat yang selama ini dia simpan.

"Apa itu Tetsu?" Tanya Momoi ketika masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Surat. Aomine-kun meninggalkan surat ini, dulu," jawab Kuroko sambil menyerahkan kertas yang sudah menguning itu ke Momoi.

Momoi membukanya. Surat pendek itu berbunyi:

"_Tetsu. Jaga Satsuki ya, untukku. Please. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berada didekatnya untuk melindunginya. Aku akan selalu berada bersamamu, mengamatimu dari surga, Tetsu. Tenang saja_."

"Dia mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Momoi," kata Kuroko.

"Dai-chan selalu begitu, Tetsu," jawab Momoi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

**-FIN-**

How is it? Terlalu cepet kah?

Maaf kalo aku ngerusak karakternya Aomine. ;A;

Need review from you, thankyou! :3


End file.
